


Going Up?

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different meetings, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, billy with a man bun, mail room billy, office intern steve, shameless flirting, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Billy wasn't looking forward to having to cover the mail deliveries to the top floor of the office, but a chance encounter in the elevator might change his mind.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210





	Going Up?

Overall, Billy didn’t mind his job at Harrington and Parr. He spent most of his day down in the mailroom, sorting through various office memos and organizing them into whichever delivery cart they belonged in. Since he was technically in charge, because apparently HR decided he seemed responsible in his interview, he generally delegated the task of actually taking the carts out for delivery to the other guys he worked with. Most of whom were older than him and didn’t enjoy being bossed around by some “twenty-five year old brat who didn’t even wear the proper uniform.” That particular comment had come from Mark, a total kiss ass who was clearly only interested in working his way up in the company and not doing the job he was currently saddled with. 

Billy didn’t like Mark. Which was why he always made sure to put him in charge of delivering to the first five floors of the building. Hell if he was gonna feed into Mark’s asskissery by letting him anywhere near the top floor offices. 

Billy tossed the last of the day’s mail into a cart with a sigh. It was cold and flu season, so a couple of guys had called out, which meant he had to pick up the slack and actually leave the mail cave to make some deliveries. 

It wasn’t often that Billy left the mailroom. See, he was pretty sure the reason they put him in charge was because he didn’t exactly fit the mold of a traditional office worker, and they would rather have him in charge and hidden away, than out delivering mail somewhere the boss might see him. 

Honestly, Billy couldn’t really blame them on that one. He wore his curls long and usually kept them pulled back in a messy bun. And sure, he wore a button up shirt like he was supposed to, but he never tucked it in and he never buttoned it much higher than his pecks. He really drew the line at khakis, forgoing that particular part of the uniform in favor of wearing jeans. They should be thankful he wore his nice jeans and not the ones with the holes in the knees...and the thighs...and the ass. 

And okay, maybe he sweet talked the woman who interviewed him just a little bit; batted his eyes and smiled at her and did his signatured two handed hand shake. But hey, he needed to be making more than minimum wage, so he did what had to be done. 

“You leaving the cave today?” Sammy asked, smiling far too brightly for the hour of the morning. 

“Yeah. Had a couple of callouts,” Billy explained. He twisted his curls up into a bun and tucked the curls that wouldn’t stay pulled back behind his ears to maintain at least some sense of propriety. All sense of propriety was thrown out the window when Billy plucked the cigarette from where he kept it tucked behind his ear and placed it between his lips, lighting it in the same motion. 

“You’re not supposed to smoke down here,” Sammy reminded him, for the millionth time since they started working together. 

Billy gave him a look and pointedly let some of the ash drop onto Sammy’s mail cart. 

“Oh come on!” the man yelped, wiping at the ash before any of his mail caught fire, which to be fair...had happened once or twice. 

Billy was laughing his ass off as he stubbed out the rest of his cigarette and flicked it into the trash.

“Might wanna button your shirt,” Sammy grumbled disapprovingly, though his eyes lingered a second too long on Billy’s exposed chest. “Word is that the boss’s son is starting today so I’m guessing Harrington is gonna be more of a hardass than usual.”

Billy rolled his eyes, shot Sammy a grin, and popped one more button. 

“If they don’t like it, they can fire me,” he said, turning to grab his mail cart and heading to the elevator. 

Billy pushed the button for the top floor and stepped into the, mercifully empty, elevator. He drummed his fingers on the cart and prayed the Dolores was out today because he wasn’t sure he could take the flirting--or the ass pinching. All the secretaries, and a couple of the copy guys too, flirted with him and sure, Billy liked the attention, but he would prefer they kept their hands off the--

The elevator doors dinged open a handful of floors before Billy expected them too, but before he could be annoyed at having a companion for the rest of the ride, he saw who was on the other side. 

Whoever he was, he must be new, because Billy wouldn’t forget a face like that; big brown Bambi eyes, pretty pink lips that looked like they were perfect for--

“Excuse me,” the guy said, hurriedly sliding into the elevator. He checked his watch as the doors were closing again, then reached to press the floor he was heading to, but stopped when he saw the top floor button was already lit up. “Oh, we’re going to the same place,” he said, looking surprised as his eyes raked over Billy. 

Okay, that was a little condescending, but considering Billy didn’t look like a top floor kind of guy, he couldn’t really blame him. 

“Looks like it,” Billy said, giving the guy a slow look up and down, smirking when he saw the blush on his cheeks. “You must be new.”

“Uh, yeah, first day. Is it obvious?” he asked. 

Billy shook his head. 

“Nah, I just think I’d remember if I’d seen a face like yours around here,” he said, before it occurred to him that maybe openly hitting on the guy wasn’t the best idea. Billy wasn’t really in the closet, but he didn’t typically advertise that he was gay either. The business world wasn’t often all that accepting. 

“Yeah, well, if I’d known there were guys who looked like you working here, I would’ve started my internship earlier,” the guy said, confidence that Billy hadn’t expected coming out of nowhere. 

Billy smiled, an actual smile not a smirk, and offered his hand. 

“I’m Billy,” he said, and he absolutely did not shiver when the mystery guy took his hand and gave it a firm shake. 

“Steve. I’m actually--

Whatever Steve was about to say was cut off by the elevator giving a surprising jolt. The lights flickered a couple of times, but thankfully they stayed on; though the elevator wasn’t moving. Billy realized that he was still holding Steve’s hand, probably a little too tightly, but Steve wasn’t saying anything and he didn’t seem too eager to let go of Billy either. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve said. He reached forward and pressed the emergency button. They both jumped when a voice came over the speaker. 

“Sorry guys, there seems to be an issue with the elevator.” 

Billy recognized the voice. It was Andrew, a guy who worked in security. Billy waved at the camera. 

“Hey Billy,” Andrew said, sounding a little too happy considering the current situation. “We’ve got someone on it, but we’ve been having issues with the elevators since yesterday, so it might be a little while. You guys just sit tight and--oh, Mr. Harrington! I didn’t realize it was you. I’ll let your father know about the situation. Um, just so you guys know, the power reserves are probably gonna cut out, so I won’t be able to--

Andrew’s voice cut off abruptly, the little red light on the camera went out, and the lights flickered again.

“How come the lights are still on?” Steve asked. 

“Must be the emergency lights I guess and, uh, correct me if I’m wrong, but did I hear Andy call you Mr. Harrington?” Billy asked. 

Steve sighed. 

“Yeah. My Dad kind of owns the company. That’s the only reason I’m interning here. Believe me, it wasn’t my first choice,” Steve said. 

Billy nodded. Okay, so he’d been flirting with the big boss’s son...and the big boss’s son had flirted back. 

“I don’t usually like to lead with that when I meet new people,” Steve continued. He was kind of rambling now, which Billy had to admit was pretty fucking cute. “Especially not people who are flirting with me--wait--you  _ were _ flirting with me right?”

Billy bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from laughing. 

“Yeah, pretty boy, I was flirting with you.”

“Okay, right, cool. But, uh, I don’t like to tell people who my dad is because then they might just be trying to get into my good graces by being super nice or flirting a little,” Steve explained. 

Billy hummed. 

“That happen to you a lot?” he asked. 

Steve nodded, the expression on his face not unlike that of a kicked puppy. 

Billy pushed the mail cart all the way over to one side of the elevator. He turned toward Steve, moving into the other man’s space, a hand on either side caging him in. 

“Believe me,  _ Steve _ . I don’t give a shit who your dad is. I’d flirt with you any day of the fuckin week,” he said, voice low. 

Steve’s breath hitched. His cheeks were even more flushed than before, and Billy made it his new goal to make this man blush every goddamn day. If Steve would let him, that is. 

From the way Steve’s fingers easily found the elastic holding Billy’s curls back, gently pulling it out and freeing Billy’s curls, before yanking him in and kissing him fiercely, Billy figured he would be on board. But then Steve was pulling away, looking at Billy with wide, unsure eyes. 

“Sorry. God, I’m sorry. I should have asked first. I-is okay for me to kiss you? I--

As cute as Steve’s rambling was, Billy took pity on him, silencing the other man with a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He crowded Steve further back against the wall of the elevator, groaning when Steve whined into his mouth and tugged on his curls. This wasn't how Billy was expecting his day to go, but he wasn't going to complain. Making out with a hot guy while they were stuck in an elevator seemed like a great way to pass the time. 

Steve turned the tables, flipping their positions and slipping his thigh between Billy’s legs. The moan that left Billy’s lips was nothing short of obscene, and could feel Steve smirking into the kiss as he pressed his thigh against the growing bulge in Billy’s jeans. Smug bastard. 

Billy broke the kiss, tucking his face into Steve’s neck, and took a moment to catch his breath. Steve’s fingers slid idly through his curls and he pressed a kiss to the crown of Billy’s head, which absolutely didn’t make him melt. 

“So, um, would you let me take you out sometime?” Steve asked, sounding nervous despite the fact he had Billy half hard and panting against him. As if Billy would fucking say no. 

“Just say when, pretty boy,” Billy said. 

Steve smiled and yeah, Billy was probably too far gone on this guy already, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It had been a long time since anyone looked at him like that. Hell, he’s not sure anyone has  _ ever _ looked at him like that. 

“Tomorrow night? Seven? I’ll pick you up,” Steve said. 

Billy nodded. 

“Sounds good to me.”

“Good,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m gonna wine and dine the hell out of you.” 

Billy laughed, finally getting his fingers into Steve’s fucking glorious hair and pulling him in close enough that their noses brushed. 

“So, uh, it’s gonna be awhile before they get us out of here...wanna make out some more?” he asked. 

Steve hooked his fingers through Billy’s belt loops. 

“Obviously.” 

By the time they were finally freed from the elevator, they were both a fucking mess. Steve’s shirt was untucked, his tie askew, and his hair sticking up it six different directions. Billy wasn’t any better, his neck covered in hickies and the fly of his jeans still open. 

“Sorry it took so long,” the maintenance guy said, a knowing smirk on his face. 

Billy shrugged, pulling his curls back into a bun and pushing his mail cart through the doors, Steve close behind. 

“It wasn’t so bad, was it Steve?” Billy asked innocently. 

Steve shrugged, smiling at Billy like he hung the damn moon. 

“Nah. It wasn’t bad at all.”


End file.
